


Pretending

by Lady_Lightning



Series: ColdFlash Love [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Barry doesn't want to pretend anymore. Does Len feel the same way?





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, another one-shot and I'm happy.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Barry had a song stuck in his head. A song called ‘Pretending’ from a show that started airing in 2009. The song was from season two from what he could recall, and it fit his feelings perfectly.

He’d been trying to avoid Len for a week now with little success. The man just kept popping up everywhere. When Barry ran into him at his favorite karaoke bar, he thought his luck couldn’t get any worse.

Barry couldn’t have been more wrong. On one of his usual turns, Leonard had decided to follow him up onto the stage. Barry could tell Len wasn’t drunk, but the man must have been out of his mind.

Barry tried to ignore his heart as he looked through the list of songs. ‘Pretending’. Damnit, the song was on the list and he couldn’t stop staring at it. Len seemed to notice because he clicked it and picked up a mic.

Barry scrambled for the other one as the song started. He took a deep breath as they started the duet. Barry couldn’t help but staring at Len as they sang. Len’s voice was amazing. Len glanced at Barry and they made eye contact.

Something was shining in his eyes as he looked at Barry, and he wasn’t sure what. The song they chose was a very intimate one, and the audience listened carefully. They took turns soloing, and expertly maneuvered through the duet together.

By the time they got near the end of the song, they couldn’t break their eye contact. Len lowered his mic, and Barry unconsciously did the same. The intensity of the song had gotten to them and before Barry knew it… he was kissing Len.

When Len broke the kiss, he smirked at Barry, then the crowd went crazy. The applause was so loud Barry covered his ears. Len took him by the hand and guided him off the stage. If Len had anything to say about this… that moment they had on stage was not over.

Barry sped them to the address that Len had given him and Len was kissing him as he pressed him against the door. No, Barry wasn’t pretending anymore. And neither was Len. Both were now in reality and a reality they loved.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
